


irresistible

by AmorLorna93



Series: watermelon sugar [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 position, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, not much dialogue, they don't need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmorLorna93/pseuds/AmorLorna93
Summary: Naruto hadn’t been expecting much for his birthday.Maybe some dinner and drinks with friends, like the past few years.But this was his first birthday since being in a relationship with Kakashi, and he honestly had no idea what he was expecting, but it was certainly not this.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: watermelon sugar [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935142
Comments: 16
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you read that right. Nearly 5000 words of porn. Plotless, delightful porn. And it's birthday porn, so it's fluffy and passionate. I did want to get this up around Naruto's birthday but life got away from me, so it's going up like a month late but who cares, you're still getting some porn to hopefully brighten your day.
> 
> As it's so long, I gave up re-reading and editing, I did my best but please let me know if there are any glaring mistakes! 
> 
> I love you, enjoy, you crazy kids.

Naruto hadn’t been expecting much for his birthday.

Maybe some dinner and drinks with friends, like the past few years. Since he had actually gotten said friends and hence had reason to celebrate his birthday because they would _not_ let up. Although, that was not something he was going to be complaining about anytime soon.

But this was his first birthday since being in a relationship with Kakashi, and he honestly had no idea what he was expecting, but it was certainly not _this_.

They got home after a small celebration with just friends, which was a feat in itself now that he was the village hero, and Kakashi instructed Naruto to wait for him on the bed while he got his surprise ready.

Curiosity peaked instantly and he obeyed, barely containing his excitement at what it could possibly be.

But then Kakashi stepped out of their master bathroom, and Naruto stopped breathing.

Because there stood Kakashi, in all his toned, lithe, marble statue of a god-like glory, faint scars glittering across his pale skin, of which a _lot_ was visible, because-

Naruto’s brain short circuited for a moment, taking it all in.

He had talked lightly of this particular fantasy to Kakashi before, of how he had imagined how perfect his body could look, and wow, his imagination was sorely mistaken.

Because Kakashi was standing in front of him, wearing a pale, shimmery grey corset that complimented his hair and eyes perfectly, a black mini skirt (that he knew without seeing was barely covering his ass and he couldn’t wait to get a look at that), and black suspenders on his thighs, topped off with a pair of black knee high socks.

Naruto couldn’t take his eyes off the sight before him, it was so much better than he had ever imagined, and he could not believe it was right there, ready for him to devour.

Kakashi sighed and crossed his arms, snapping Naruto out of his trance, “You know, I had envisioned this playing out a bit differently,” he snarked in his usual lazy tone, but Naruto could sense the underlying insecurity and he needed to rectify that immediately.

“Sorry, how about this then,” he said softly as he got up and slowly made his way over his lover.

The past few years saw him be given a growth spurt and he now stood a few inches taller than his former sensei, and so when he was finally standing in front of him, he had to look down to meet his eyes.

He had no mask on, and two sleet toned eyes met darker than midnight ones, pupils so blown with lust there was not a hint of blue in sight. If Kakashi needed any encouragement that was it.

Naruto’s hands reached up to take a gentle hold of Kakashi’s face, leaning down until his mouth was a whisper away from the lips waiting for him to close the distance, his eyes not leaving Kakashi’s he said, hushed, voice already thick with lust, “You look fucking amazing,” was all he said, barely giving Kakashi time to blush before his lips met the other’s.

He titled the head in his hands for better access and had no trouble slipping his tongue into Kakashi’s mouth, who opened up readily, his own tongue tangling with Naruto’s as they both sought to lick into the other’s mouth eagerly, tasting every bit of each other as they could.

Naruto’s bandaged hand eventually wandered down Kakashi’s neck to his back, gliding over the corset ties and causing him shiver ever so lightly against the blonde, while the left remained on his face, cradling his warm cheek.

Kakashi’s own hands found their way into blonde strands, as they so often did, tugging him impossibly closer, pulling their bodies flush against each other, earning gravelly moans from the towering blonde in his arms.

While keeping their mouths connected, Naruto turned them so he could walk Kakashi to the bed slowly, savouring every moan and gasp that was elicited as eager hands continued travelling across his body.

Eventually, they made it to the bed and fell onto it without grace, bouncing slightly against each other, causing their growing erections to meet and they both broke apart to moan into each other’s necks.

Naruto’s hands ended up on the bed, either side of Kakashi’s head as he held himself up over him, and as he ground their erections together again, teasingly - _achingly_ \- slow, Kakashi’s legs opened for him as he slotted them together.

As their hips moved in tandem, building their arousal, Naruto’s mouth got to work on Kakashi’s neck, nipping and sucking lightly.

Kakashi gasped and writhed beneath him, slowly coming apart at the seams and this was why Naruto loved foreplay so much.

For the older man to let go and fall to pieces in arousal was Naruto’s absolute favourite pastime and he couldn’t get enough.

Kakashi responded in kind to Naruto’s ministrations on his neck, his hands gripping the blonde locks like a lifeline, bringing him closer and closer still, wrapping his legs tightly around the broad body on top of him, his feet urging on the blonde’s lower back to keep moving.

After forever passed, Naruto pulled away, too soon, and his dark gaze fell on Kakashi’s flushed face. Kakashi met his stare, there was never really any need for words when they had sex like this, everything written plainly on both their faces.

Slowly Kakashi’s hands moved, gliding through his hair until they wrapped around the thick neck muscle and pulled Naruto back down to meet his lips for a slow, languid kiss. Completely at odds to the desperation they had felt mere moments ago, still felt bubbling under their skin, itching to break free.

They kissed like that until they had to pull away to breath, and Naruto used the opportunity to explore down Kakashi’s body.

He left a trail of kisses and nips at his neck, only stopping until he got to the junction where neck met shoulder. He paused to suck into the soft skin there, leaving it perfectly bruised before he continued his journey, across the collarbones, to the hollow of his throat, down towards the muscled chest. He worshipped every bit of skin his mouth tasted, eagerly lapping and biting like a man starved.

He paused again as his lips met the fabric of the corset.

His eyes flicked up to meet Kakashi’s own, blackened with lust as they were, face flushed and panting lightly.

Naruto didn’t think Kakashi’s face could get redder, but it defied all odds and did, his expression becoming one of thinly veiled embarrassment as his head fell back against the pillows and he hid his face in his hands.

It wasn’t often the man beneath him could get like this, but when he did, it always managed to make Naruto love him all the more and he would always make sure to show it.

He moved up his body so his face was above Kakashi’s, and gently nudged his hands away from his face with his own, leaning on an elbow beside Kakashi’s head.

He held his hands, rubbing his thumbs across the knuckles, Kakashi still had his eyes shut in defiance, “Hey… Look at me,” he urged gently.

Kakashi, reluctantly, opened his eyes to meet the soft, midnight sea ones above, the crashing waves of lust slowed to a calm tide in the orbs.

Naruto spoke again, his voice hushed, “You are so fucking amazing, Kashi, you honestly didn’t have to do this you know,” he said, trying to reassure.

Kakashi huffed, “I _know_ , but… I wanted to, for you, I just didn’t think I’d feel so-,” he cuts himself off, and huffs a sigh again, looking away.

Naruto lets go of one hand, in favour of cupping Kakashi’s cheek and having him meet his gaze again, “You _never_ have to feel embarrassed around me okay? _Especially_ when you look like this, you look fucking delectable,” his said, and he could hear how thick his voice was with the lingering arousal, and god he hoped he could get through to Kakashi how fucking hot he was right now.

Kakashi’s eyes softened some, his face was still flushed, but Naruto guessed - _hoped_ \- it was for a different reason now.

The corners of Kakashi’s lips quirked slightly into a small smirk, his eyes glistening as his hands found their way back to Naruto’s hair and he tugged him down, “Come here,” he said in a low voice, urging Naruto down, who gladly closed the distance with his own quick blinding smile before their lips met again.

The kiss was soft and sweet, their mouths opened up to each other, and their tongues leisurely stroked and roamed as much as they could.

Naruto pulls back only slightly, a string of saliva still connecting them, “You good?” he whispers into the hot air around them.

Kakashi’s pupils are once again blown with his reawakened arousal, his eyes like glistening onyx stones as he nodded, unable to form words anymore, and that was all the confirmation Naruto needed to reclaim that pliant mouth.

The renewed urgency in his kiss forced a moan of appreciation out of Kakashi, and it only served to spur him on further.

He pulled back only to continue what he started earlier, he kissed down the other side of Kakashi’s neck, leaving ever more small bruises in his wake, positively ravishing the man beneath him, until he once again made it to the corset.

He rearranged them, so that he now sat on Kakashi’s hips, straddling him instead of those lean legs being wrapped around his waist.

His fingers glided over the fabric appreciatively, consuming the man beneath with his hungry eyes.

The corset had ties on the back, but also on the front which was convenient for Naruto, because he wanted to see Kakashi’s face throughout this.

He fingered the ties teasingly, and Kakashi wriggled causing Naruto’s erection to be grazed ever so slightly by Kakashi’s and he had to close his eyes for a brief second before they snapped onto Kakashi’s face, taking in every bit of arousal apparent on his face as his own eyes squeezed shut and he gasped.

Kakashi’s hands found Naruto’s thighs, gripping tightly enough to leave bruises and the blonde was more than happy to oblige him.

He found his way back to his earlier fixation, fingers back on the soft laces tied through the corset.

He slowly slipped his fingers through to start untying them, working his way up from the bottom, until the material gradually revealed a slither of ivory skin already glistening with sweat. He took his time, unwrapping Kakashi like a present.

Naruto licked his lips as his hands gently nudged the fabric to open fully, slowly - _eversoslowly_ \- revealing more and more of the corded muscle that lay beneath.

As each side of the corset fell to the bed, Naruto allowed his hands to roam the expanse of the man beneath him.

His fingers dipped and trailed along each muscle, skirted gently across each silvery scar, scars that should have marred the skin but only served to make Kakashi look all the more sexy and otherworldly, adding to his appeal instead of taking away.

Naruto really wanted to take his time tonight, wanted to show just how much loved, adored - _worshipped_ \- this man before him.

Kakashi was becoming a writhing, panting mess under his hand’s scrutiny, and so he dipped down to catch the next gasp with an open mouthed kiss, practically pulling the air from Kakashi’s lungs as he did.

Kakashi pushed at Naruto’s chest, gripping the fabric that Naruto was still wearing, “Off,” he demanded, although it came out more breathy than he intended.

Naruto snorted at the bossiness but did as he was told with haste, all but ripping his shirt and flinging it somewhere behind him, before he came back down.

This time his mouth found a nipple and he started sucking and licking relentlessly, causing Kakashi to arch up against his mouth, moans he would never admit to, slipping free in the hot, humid air of the bedroom.

Naruto kissed across his chest to the other nipple to give that some much needed attention as well, while his hands were caressing up and down Kakashi’s sides, whose own hands were tangled in blonde locks.

Naruto eventually continued his journey southward, kissing, nipping, sucking, licking every bit of flushed skin available.

Down the hard abs, towards the pelvic bone, he skirted along the v lines there until he was stopped, once again by some fabric.

The skirt.

Oh, _fuck_ , the _skirt_.

He nosed his way over the fabric, mouthing gently at the erection underneath, Kakashi’s hips rising in response to the sudden contact.

Naruto’s hands flew to his hips, holding him steady, until he lifted his head, catching Kakashi’s lust filled gaze.

His hands then moved slowly from the hips down to the thick thighs, and then moved up, up, up until the skirt had lifted with them and the view waiting for him was honestly the cherry on top of the fucking cake that was his birthday.

Panties.

Red, lacy, things, barely concealing the erection that was attempting to burst through, and god, Naruto honestly could not believe his luck.

His mouth began to water at the sight of Kakashi’s dick straining to break free of the confines of the flimsy fabric and he couldn’t help but dive in.

He dipped his head back down and his tongue licked up ever so gently up the thick length through the fabric.

A strangled moan come gasp, was all he heard and it spurred him on further.

He mouthed around the dripping head of Kakashi’s cock, savouring the salty taste, and moaning as he did, the vibrations of his mouth doing amazing things for Kakashi, if the sounds were anything to go by.

He gave the head a peck before his teeth found the edge of the fabric, and with his teeth, he slowly, slowly, dragged the panties down Kakashi’s legs, his sharp canines stroking ever so softly the flesh underneath as he went, down over his feet before throwing them to the side.

His hands found hot skin once again, unable to bear staying away longer than necessary, and he stroked his way back up Kakashi’s body, his hands dipping slightly on the inside of his thighs, causing the older man to quiver and shiver beneath him. They skirted around the arousal that begged to be touched, back over his hips, up his sides, gliding over the ribs and leaving goosebumps in his wake.

He let them settle there, and leaned down over Kakashi, his head dipping until they were nose to nose, his lips were but a hairs breadth away from the ones beneath him, their hot breaths mingling between them.

He dropped a soft, chaste kiss, eyes closing as he mumbled against them, “How did I get so lucky?”

“I ask myself that everyday,” was the answering reply, a husky whisper and that was all Naruto needed before he dove back into the wet heat of Kakashi’s mouth.

They kissed with reckless abandon, hands exploring every part of each other they could reach, both determinedly not touching arousals, a silent agreement that they both were wanting to drag this out for as long as possible.

Somewhere along the way, Naruto lost his slacks and underwear, leaving Kakashi to be the one wearing the most layers.

Naruto found himself kneeling between Kakashi’s long, thickly muscled legs once again, he kissed his way down one thigh, unclipping the suspender from the stocking, his lips continued their rapturous journey down as more skin became revealed in the stockings wake.

With one stocking gone, he gently eased the suspender down the leg as well, throwing that behind him when it was off.

He made the same slow - _agonisingly slow_ \- route down the opposite leg, not wanting to leave any inch of skin neglected of his ministrations.

The last bit of fabric left was the skirt, and he was determined to leave that in place for the next part.

With sure hands he took hold of the bend in Kakashi’s knees, gently urging them to bend up further, spreading him deliciously.

He kept a firm hold on Kakashi’s legs, bent up towards his abdomen, all the while keeping eye contact with man beneath him, blindingly beautiful in his desire.

Gods, Naruto really couldn’t get enough of this man.

Still keeping eyes contact, one corner of his mouth quirked up in a delighted smirk and dark eyes shone with a playful glint before he ducked his head.

Wordlessly, Kakashi grabbed a hold of the bend in his knees, hands shaking with the effort, while Naruto’s own hands traversed down to the soft, plump cheeks of his ass, spreading them and making Naruto’s mouth water as he came face to face with he puckered hole twitching and waiting.

He gently bit into one cheek, causing Kakashi to yelp and gasp as he made sure to kiss and lick the slowly bruising area.

He kissed his way to the pink entrance, Kakashi writhing above, valiantly keeping a hold on his trembling legs, the position making it easier for him to keep his hips still as the sudden (which shouldn’t have felt sudden at all with the way Naruto was taking his time) sensation of a tongue licking around his hole appeared.

Naruto really, _really_ , wanted to take his time, but that was becoming increasingly as delicious noises kept falling from his lover’s lips and his body moved as if to urge Naruto to devour him.

He couldn’t help but oblige.

His tongue dove in, relentless in its need to taste every bit of Kakashi’s arousal as he could. He slurped and moaned his way into the older man’s ass, unable to stop himself from burying his tongue as far as it would go.

“N-Naru- _tooo_ ,” Kakashi moaned from his position on the pillows, falling back impossibly further into them, his hips trying to thrust onto the mouth between his cheeks. Naruto’s name falling from those lips in such a way, with such desperate need and want, had blood flowing straight to his already hard dick, and he thought he might come from just this.

He would pull back only slightly to catch a breath through his nose before going back in, eating Kakashi out was another favourite of his, just tasting the man in general was the best of anything he could experience.

As he licked and sucked a finger found its way into the hole beside his tongue, he slowly inched his finger all the way in to the last knuckle, stroking, searching, for that sweet spot that could make his partner scream.

He knew he found it when Kakashi yelled his name, his hands shook with the effort of holding his legs out of the way, his hips moving ever more urgently against the tongue and finger that were now moving in tandem to have Kakashi become a writhing, sweating mess on the bed.

Naruto smiled into the ass he was eating out as if it were his last meal on Earth, relentlessly hitting that spot with each thrust of his finger. Another finger slid into the fray, and he gave Kakashi a breather while he scissored him open gently, his tongue still lapping ever eagerly as he did.

He added a third finger, continued to stretch the hole that was red raw and dripping with saliva from the revered attention it was receiving, then the trio of fingers stroked their way further into the hole, spreading teasingly as they went, until Kakashi’s hips bucked and he nearly - _oh so very nearly-_ screamed Naruto’s name.

Naruto was determined, this time and every time they had sex, to have Kakashi screaming his name, it gave Naruto a thrill like nothing else.

His fingers pounded relentlessly, his tongue thrusting with them, hitting that spot every time until Kakashi’s untouched dick, nearly purple from Naruto’s attention, all but burst, shooting thick white ropes of cum onto his bare chest.

He lay boneless on the bed, panting with the exertion of that strong orgasm, his mind blacked out as Naruto pulled his face away from his abused hole. He smiled in sweet satisfaction, his lips obscenely wet and dripping with saliva and the natural juices of Kakashi’s ass.

He slowly removed his fingers, and as Kakashi opened his eyes, Naruto locked their gazes and proceeded to lick his way up the index finger before allowing it into his mouth, licking and sucking the taste of Kakashi into his mouth, down in his throat, moaning loudly and eyes stuttering closed as he did.

The sight had Kakashi growing half hard again, his cock twitching in appreciation.

He moaned and Naruto’s eyes snapped open, fingers still in is mouth, he removed them slowly with a pop, his eyes so impossibly dark from his arousal, cock straining against his toned stomach.

Kakashi’s mouth watered, eyes now locked on something he needed inside him, something that could give him what Naruto’s tongue and fingers (as glorious as they were) wanting for more.

Naruto’s mind threatened to black out at the sight of Kakashi panting and gasping, eyes hungrily watching Naruto’s cock, he lost his grip on his thighs at some point during his orgasm, and they were splayed on either side of Naruto as he remained knelt between them.

Before Naruto could comprehend what his hands were doing, they were easing Kakashi around onto his front and he helped steady him onto his hands and knees. They both did love to face each other during sex, but Naruto wanted Kakashi to feel ultimate pleasure tonight, and knew he would get the most out of this position, as would Naruto but that wasn’t on his mind really at the moment. All he could think, could make sense of, was that he needed Kakashi to feel the best he could, wanted him to be a writhing, screaming mess.

He lubed up his cock with one hand, hissing as he made contact with the sensitive flesh, his bandaged hand remained at Kakashi’s hip, rubbing gently and soothingly as Kakashi continued to come down from his previous climax.

With a firm hand round his dick to keep him from coming too soon, he gently nudged the head into the ready and waiting puckered ring of muscle, causing Kakashi to moan deep from within himself.

“ _Fuck_ ,” was all Naruto could manage as he continued to ease his way into Kakashi.

When he was finally seated fully inside, Kakashi’s elbows gave out and his head fell to the pillows, unable to withstand the pleasure of being filled so the brim, so delightfully full.

Naruto drank in the sight before him, he couldn’t take his eyes away, and he wasn’t even going to try.

He had been right, the black pleated skirt _barely_ covered Kakashi’s firm and rounded ass, and oh god the sight was so much better than he had dared to imagine earlier, his fantasies sorely, pathetically, failed in comparison to the reality in front of him.

“Mnf, Naru, _move_ ,” Kakashi huffed from beneath him, thrusting his hips back onto Naruto, engulfing Naruto’s firm cock further into him.

Something snapped inside Naruto then and he followed through with Kakashi’s demand and then some.

He pounded into him, his bandaged hand that had been on Kakashi’s fell to the bed beside them, holding him up as he covered himself over Kakashi’s back, his left hand encircling his lover’s waist and holding him up, tight and close to him.

Kakashi gave up trying to meet Naruto’s urgent thrusts and just let his younger partner take him, as hard and fast as he wanted.

Their gasping moans, the slapping of skin, the headboard knocking relentlessly into the bedroom wall, was all that could be heard as they both lost themselves to each other.

One of Kakashi’s palms found its way to the wall, keeping him from knocking into it at the force Naruto was exerting to go deeper, _deeper_ , still, hitting that tight bundle of nerves on every thrust and causing stars to burst behind Kakashi’s tightly closed lids every time.

As with everything in his life, Naruto threw himself into it with reckless abandon, passion seeping from every pore, determination in every muscle, and those very characteristics did not stop at the bedroom door.

If anything, when it came to sex, Naruto seemed to treat chasing Kakashi’s pleasure as seriously as he would an A-Rank, if not more so.

Kakashi came first, spilling over the bed, untouched once again, and he screamed Naruto’s name before laying on the bed, still panting from the exertion.

That scream was what plunged Naruto over the edge and headfirst into, what he was _sure_ was, the strongest, most urgent, orgasm, he had ever experienced. He thrust one, two, three more times as he came inside Kakashi, each thrust going slower until he gently, gently eased out. Unable to pull his eyes from the sight of his white come dribbling obscenely out of Kakashi’s hole.

He couldn’t help it as he ducked to quickly lick away the line of white come that was escaping, Kakashi jerked and twitched in response, his over sensitive body not entirely welcoming the attention.

“ _Naruto,_ ” he mumbled urgently into the pillow his face was currently smashed into.

Naruto tore himself away, regretfully, with a low chuckle, “Sorry, sorry,” he massaged the cheeks he’d had face in between not a moment ago, and worked his way up to the firm lower back, all the way up Kakashi’s defined back muscles, earning a hum of contentment in response.

When he reached the broad shoulders, he collapsed at Kakashi’s side, and coaxed Kakashi into his waiting arms.

His head fell to Naruto’s chest, arms splayed either side of his torso, practically star fishing over Naruto.

He didn’t mind in the slightest, Kakashi’s firm weight on his chest was a comfort he sought every night when they got to bed.

His bandaged fingers found Kakashi’s own and entwined their fingers loosely, while the other stroked through Kakashi’s hair, lightly scratching as he went, causing near constant hums of contentment.

He placed a light kiss on the crown of his head, his voice a near whisper, “Thank you,”

“H’ppy b’thd’y,” was Kakashi’s mumbled reply, already falling into sleep.

Before Naruto’s own slipped closed completely, he caught sight of familiar black fabric still secured on Kakashi’s lower half.

He fell asleep with a satisfied smirk gracing his lips.

Oh and he definitely made the most of _that_ the next morning.


	2. the morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some fun times occur the morning after Naruto’s birthday and he really can’t get enough that skirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here yah go you fiends! After a few comments asking for a part two, I have gone and delivered, don’t say I don’t do anything for you lovelies! 
> 
> Enjoy my cute little perverts 💖

When Naruto woke up the next morning, it was too some light, lazy kisses being trailed around his neck, across his collarbone to his chest and back again. 

He hummed deep in his throat and his arms tightened around the bundle of warmth in his hold. 

Said bundle of warmth started squirming in his grip until it could come up and place a soft kiss to Naruto’s lips. 

“Good morning,” the baritone of his partner, thick with sleep, roused Naruto enough to open his eyes a crack.

Leaning over Naruto was Kakashi in all his early morning glory. His silver hair more of a mess than usual, his spikes on disarray on top of his head, he had endearing indents on his cheek from the pillow, a light flush across scattered across his nose and cheeks. Grey eyes alight with morning desire. 

“Oh, it is a _very_ good morning,” Naruto replied, his voice a deep rumble in chest at its first use of the morning. 

One hand drifted up to the side of Kakashi’s face and pulled him down to another kiss. 

What started off as an innocent, chaste kiss slowly turned into one smouldering with passion as their tongues ventures out and into each other’s mouths. Exploring at a leisurely pace, while the hand Naruto still had wrapped around the firm back on top of him drifted lower, and spurned his arousal when his fingertips came into contact with fabric. 

He moaned into Kakashi’s mouth as his hand roamed over the fabric, before dipping under to the soft skin of his ass, caressing over the firm globe lovingly. 

That earned him a moan from the older man above him, and he couldn’t help getting a tighter grip on the ass to gently urge it down, pressing their hardening groins together. 

Kakashi hissed at the contact and broke their kiss to continue his exploration from earlier. 

He kissed down Naruto’s prominent jaw line to his thick neck, where he paid particular attention to adding some bruises of his own. Turning the tables of last night and giving the delectably sun kissed body beneath him the attention he had been given. 

Naruto soon became a moaning, groaning mess from his position on the pillows as Kakashi continued his journey down Naruto’s chest, nipping and sucking each nipple as he did, before venturing further down, a destination already in mind. 

With Kakashi drifting further down his body, Naruto’s hand that had been preoccupied with Kakashi’s ass ended up in his hair instead. Scratching the scalp lightly, like he knew Kakashi liked, and gripping the strands in his urge. The other hand wound it’s way into the sheets at his side, clenching when Kakashi reached a particularly sensitive spot on his body. 

After what felt like an eternity of his body ravaged, multicoloured bruises littered his golden skin and Kakashi reached his now hard dick. 

He blew lightly over the head, already beaded with precum, and Naruto thrust involuntarily to chase the mouth taunting him as he hissed in pleasure. 

Kakashi picked up his length, from balls to tip, gliding over the slit before licking back down. This time he went all the way to the balls, licking over them before taking one into his mouth. Causing a garbled mess of moans and curses to leave the heaving blonde above him. 

He hummed in appreciation around the ball in his mouth, knowing Naruto would feel it, who in turn thrust his hips at the sensation. 

Kakashi placed firm hands on the toned hips, keeping them down as he worked his way to the other ball waiting for him. 

He licked and sucked at it, eliciting delicious sounds from the writhing blonde, who had since brought both hands to the silver locks, holding him in place. His knees bent and thighs parted, granting ever more access to the jounin. 

He licked back up to the base of Naruto’s throbbing erection, dripping obscenely at the tip now. 

His trailed up the length but before he could get his mouth round the head, the hands locked in his hair pulled his head away. 

He looked up confusion obvious on his face with one brow quirked up in question, “I want to try something,” was all Naruto said before he gently guided Kakashi into position. 

With Naruto still on his back, he had Kakashi turn so his thighs were now straddling the blonde’s shoulders, his beautiful pale ass hovering above his face. The skirt a teasing sight as it tried its hardest to do its job and cover the ass. 

Naruto licked his lips as his hands caressed the thick milky thighs before traversing up, up, up to rounded cheeks. 

He kneaded a little before spreading them and the pink puckered hole came into view. 

His tongue dipped out to flick over it briefly, unable to drag his eyes away from the sight of it clenching around nothing. 

He hummed and dove in, licking over it a few more times before his tongue breached the entrance. He felt Kakashi’s thighs clench and heard the groan of pleasure as he got to work licking him out. 

It wasn’t long before he felt the familiar sensation of a wet warmth surrounding his cock down below, Kakashi’s mouth sucking in the head and working his way down. 

Naruto couldn’t help but moan into the ass above him, his licks becoming all the more urgent, moving in time with the mouth below. 

He felt it when Kakashi had him down his throat, the warmth getting impossibly tighter around his length, and a nose poking into his balls, drawn up to his bossy in his arousal. 

Kakashi held himself down with Naruto’s cock impaling his throat until he had to back off slightly to suck in the much needed air to his lungs. He only took a couple of breaths though before he dove back in, taking all of Naruto down his throat, ensuring to move his head in time with Naruto’s tongue once again. 

Naruto couldn’t get enough, of the feel of Kakashi taking him down his throat, of the taste of him on his tongue, of the sight the skirt’s hem fluttering against Kakashi’s ass cheeks as he bobbed his head and thrust his ass against Naruto’s mouth. 

The room was soon filled with just the sounds of breathy moans of arousal, the sloppy sounds of licking and sucking and heaving gasps for oxygen. 

Naruto couldn’t help thrusting his hips into Kakashi’s mouth as he chased his orgasm, he came deep in Kakashi’s throat, he held his face down and swallowed thickly. 

As soon as mouth left Naruto’s softening cock, Naruto’s hands came up to Kakashi’s waist, helping him sit up on his face, making his tongue go impossibly deeper into the silver haired nin’s hole. 

He gasped and moaned above Naruto whose strong hands helped him thrust into the mouth below. 

His thighs shook as held himself up, his own hands falling onto the strong abdomen in front of him, the added support gave him leverage to fuck Naruto’s face with a renewed vigour. 

With Kakashi now taking the lead with the thrusts, one of Naruto’s hands wound it’s way round Kakashi’s waist to grasp the thick length, hot and dripping with need, begging to be touched. 

Slick already with precum, Naruto’s hand slid up and down the cock with ease, timing it perfectly with the thrusts of his tongue, he found a rhythm that drove the copy non over the edge. 

Kakashi trembled at the added touch, overwhelmed by the wet tongue and the warmth of the hand engulfing him so impeccably. 

It wasn’t long before his gasps turned into strangled moans, the movement of his hips becoming staggered as he finally came with a final shout of, “ _Naruto_!” And he spilled all over Naruto’s tanned thighs.

He shuddered as he came down from the high of his orgasm, gasping for air and nearly whimpering through it, although he would vehemently deny it, and with a final sigh he rolled off to Naruto to fall to his side, limp and spent. 

Naruto’s arms wrapped around him from behind, pulling him close to his chest, his thighs rubbing a sticky mess to the back of his own, but he found he couldn’t care less in that moment. 

Naruto hummed in contentment as he placed a kiss to the nape of Kakashi’s neck, still flushed beautifully from that bout of love making. 

“I should’ve got this skirt sooner,” he mumbled sleepily into the pillow. 

Naruto just chuckled into his skin and squeezed him closer. 


End file.
